Leshawna Edwards
Leshawna was a camper on Total Drama Island, where she was a member of the Screaming Gophers. She was a cast member on Total Drama Action, and was placed on the Screaming Gaffers. She was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. She was seen with the other original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Biography Leshawna can either be a powerful ally or someone's worst enemy, depending on the person. She is loyal and sassy, yet also can be affectionate and caring. If shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is, and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. However, she is not one to be messed with, and will not hold back on someone who has wronged her. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it, especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. She is not above revenge, be it on her own behalf or that of a friend. She is extremely street-smart, with her vocabulary covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants nicknames such as "Baby", "Honey", and "Sugar". She also isn't the worst at forming insults if need be, especially when it comes to Heather and Alejandro. She is good at certain physical competitions and has proven herself to be skillful during challenges, even though sometimes her large size can hold her back. Leshawna loves to dance, though the others (except Harold) do not take pleasure in watching her do so. While not on Total Drama, she volunteers to better the lives of other teenagers less fortunate than she is. A goal of hers is to one day open her own community center. In Total Drama Action, Leshawna is revealed to never cry, a fact which her team uses to expose a lie. Trivia *According to the Total Drama Production Blog, Leshawna's original design might be based on Queen Latifah. *Leshawna is occasionally referred to by Lindsay as 'LaFawnda' This is a reference to the character with a similar name (and personality) from the movie, Napoleon Dynamite. **Leshawna's original prototype design (the one with the green jumpsuit) also looks rather similar to LaFawnduh. **This is further supported with Harold (her love interest) being a direct parody of 'Napoleon', although in the film it is Napoleon's brother Kip who has a relationship with her. *She is one of the five characters to give the middle finger gesture, the others being Lindsay, Duncan, Sasquatchanakwa, and a beaver. *She, along with Geoff and Bridgette, are the only ones to sing an entire song by themselves in Total Drama World Tour. *Leshawna, along with Justin and Mr. Coconut, was one of only three characters who had no dialogue in the episode they were eliminated in in Total Drama Island. *Leshawna is the second contestant to try to hang onto the plane after their elimination in Total Drama World Tour, the first being Ezekiel. However, unlike Ezekiel, Leshawna is unsuccessful. *Leshawna, along with Blaineley, Anne Maria, and Stephanie are the only contestants to wear circle earrings. *Leshawna is the first person in Total Drama history to win individual immunity. *Leshawna placed fifth in Total Drama Island, while she was the fifth eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. *Leshawna is the only contestant from Total Drama Island's final six who has never been a finalist at any point in the franchise. *Leshawna is the highest ranking female contestant in Total Drama Island to not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. *Leshawna is one few campers to have their race confirmed; the producers say she is African. *According to Leshawna's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite color is yellow and her favorite food is spicy mango chutney. **It is also stated in her biography that her favorite movies include dance flicks like "Step In It 3D". *According to Cartoon Network's Total Drama World Tour website, Leshawna's favorite talent is dancing. *Leshawna is the first contestant to use the confessional in Total Drama World Tour, after mistaking it for a normal bathroom and the third overall to use a confessional as a bathroom; Lindsay and Owen being the other two, respectively. *In Before We Die, Leshawna reveals that she wants to become a billionaire. *Leshawna has been revealed to have certain sensitivity issues concerning food throughout the seasons. **She is allergic to pineapples, as revealed in If You Can't Take The Heat... **She has been revealed to be lactose intolerant in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. *Leshawna, Courtney, and Harold are the only contestants who competed in the first three seasons to not have an individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **However, according to Todd Kauffman, Leshawna and Harold were both originally supposed to make appearances along with Tyler, but these were cut from the final release. *Referring to what Leshaniqua said, Leshawna has never cried in public, but she does fake cry. However, she did cry in public during Riot On Set and Masters of Disasters. *Leshawna is the first contestant overall in Total Drama World Tour to receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts in the Barf Bag Ceremony. *Leshawna is the only character to be eliminated in an episode without a challenge. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Total Drama characters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans